


Let's Try This Again

by CieraDarlene



Series: The Losers Club (Modern College AU) [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: :), M/M, Sexual Themes, kind of, not really - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieraDarlene/pseuds/CieraDarlene
Summary: “Hey.” Richie replies, biting his lip. “I’m going to kiss you now, before one of your friends interrupts me again.”





	Let's Try This Again

**Author's Note:**

> listen i kno i upload a lot but i just RLLY missed writing. so im all up in this AU like a dirty shirt WUS GUD

Eddie was in his element. Parties were to Eddie as a Sahara was to a Lion. He didn’t even need the help of drinks or drugs to put him right in the mood he needed to be in. Music thumps to the beat of his pulse, his blood throttled through his veins as vibey house music bumped through the frat house. Eddie would’ve stopped to enjoy himself if he wasn’t a man on a mission. A cat on the prowl.

 

Through the living room Eddie spotted his prey, the Trashmouth himself, but decided he’d like some role reversal. Let Dick find him. So he carries himself to the kitchen to grab a drink.

 

If there’s anything Eddie enjoyed about being 5’5” and a half, it was the fact that he could get drunk off wine coolers, and if that’s not a blessing in disguise, he doesn’t know what is. Eddie cracks open his drink with a pink bottle opener and returns to the living room. Richie’s still surrounded by what Eddie presumes is his teammates. He sits on the couch and immediately crosses his legs and leans back into the couch, throwing back a gulp of his peach flavoured cooler.

 

Fleeting eyes was Eddie’s favourite way of subconscious flirting. Watching Richie socialize until Richie glanced away from his conversation, but he never made direct eye contact. It became increasingly frustrating, really. Couldn’t Richie see Eddie was  _ trying _ to flirt with him? He was about to cave and just go over to talk to him until the couch shifts under someone else’s weight.

 

Eddie looks to his right only to meet the eyes of a rather stocky guy.

 

“Hi, this is going to be really weird, but are you Eddie?” The guy asks.

 

Eddie’s brow furrows as he looks the guy over. He can tell he’s tall by the way his legs are bent when he sits on the couch. He has a gentle kind of composure to him, soft eyes and this permanent rosiness to his cheeks. That being said, who is this man and how does he know Eddie’s name.

 

“Uh, yea. Who - I’m sorry, who are you?” Eddie asks.

 

“My name’s Ben, I was just...curious. Sorry, I just I heard about you and you looked familiar, I guess.” Ben stumbles over his words, hardly making a coherent sentence.

 

“You heard about me?” Eddie asks, more confused than he was before.

 

Ben looks as though he’s mentally slapping himself, but heaves a sigh and shrugs. “I’m uh, Richie’s friend? I don’t know if you even know who I’m talking about.”

 

A smirk plays at the corner of Eddie’s mouth. Richie was talking about him. “Richie’s friend, huh? And you recognized me... _ how _ ?” 

 

Ben shrugs. “He said you were pretty, and I mean. You’re the prettiest boy here, so.” Ben says. “Not that I swing that way, but I mean.” 

 

Eddie chuckles and sips his drink. “Appreciate the compliment, all the same. Richie say anything else?” 

 

And as if on cue, the hunter meets the hunt-ee.

 

“Yea, Ben, did I say anything else?” It’s Richie’s voice.

 

Eddie turns his gaze to see Richie towering over the side of the couch, glaring at Ben. Eddie instinctively takes another sip, feeling his mouth dry just at the sight of Richie standing over him.

 

“I mean, I could tell him about how you said his jeans were too-” 

 

“THANKS FOR STOPPING BY BEN!” Richie says loudly before reaching down and latching a hand onto Eddie’s small bicep and tugging him off the couch.

 

Richie pulls him to a quieter area of the house, not quite private, but also not in the thick of the party. Somewhere where they don’t need to shout to hear one another. Richie leans back against the wall nearest to them. H runs a hand through his hair and sucks in a breath before finally looking at Eddie.

 

“How much did he tell you?”

 

Eddie laughs, folding his arms. “Not enough.” He responds. “He told me you called me pretty, but then again, who doesn’t.” Eddie grins proudly.

 

Richie’s mouth draws itself into a lopsided grin, but not quite a smirk. 

 

“What was that about my jeans?” Eddie raises his eyebrows teasingly.

 

“Too tight on your ass.” Richie responds plainly. He looks down at Eddie’s pant choice for the evening, then looks back up at Eddie. “Much like these.”

 

Eddie shifts his weight to his left leg and lets out a pleased chuckle. 

 

“How’d you like the game?” Richie asks, trying to spark genuine conversation, but all he really knew how to talk about was sports.

 

“I was a bit distracted, to be honest.”

 

“Yea, I bet I looked pretty good out there.” Richie smriks.

 

“Oh, no, not by you. By my new friend Bill.” Eddie says, absolutely thrilled by the opportunity to take Richie down a couple notches.

 

Richie cocks an eyebrow. “Bill, huh? Is he cute?”

 

“ _ So _ cute.” Eddie teases. He wasn’t lying, though. Bill was cute. But just not Eddie’s type. ‘Not his type’ as in straight.

 

“I don’t like competition.” Richie replies.

 

“Myabe you should’ve thought about that before you became a student athlete in a competitive sport, huh?” Eddie sighs,

 

Richie shoves his tongue into his left cheek, trying to keep the smile off his face. He liked a challenge, someone who kept him on his toes. Who doesn’t like a bit of a game?

 

“Bring any friends?” Richie asks as he discretely draws his eyes over the length of Eddie. He had on tight cropped jeans and a tucked in t-shirt and yes, the jeans were much too tight. 

 

Eddie laughs and steps forward to shove at Richie’s shoulder. “Why? Wanna make sure there are no interruptions this time.”

 

“My dear Eds, I have  _ no _ idea what you refer to.” Richie responds sharply. 

 

“I’m sure you don’t.” Eddie says.

 

At this point, Richie decides he’s tired of wasting time and reaches an arm out to grip at Eddie’s waist with one hand and pulls him forward, their hips bumping together. Eddie's surprised for a brief moment before he drops his gaze, then returns his eyes up to share a look with Richie.

 

“Hi.” Eddie says softly, his cocky attitude severely distinguished and now replaced with a bashfulness.

 

“Hey.” Richie replies, biting his lip. “I’m going to kiss you now, before one of your friends interrupts me again.”

 

And he does just that, surging forward and kissing Eddie, sucking his soul out of his body. Richie places his free hand at the base of Eddie’s jawline. Eddie brings his hands up to rest on Richie’s chest which rises and falls surprisingly steadily. 

 

In this moment Eddie feels weirdly intoxicated as his mind swims and his body seems to act without any signal from his brain. Like his body’s on autopilot and all it wants is to get into this guy’s pants.

 

They’re interrupted by an unnamed voice shouting “Get a room!”

 

Richie pulls away, their lips smacking at the loss of contact. “Don’t mind if I do.” Richie breathes.

 

With that, Richie pushes Eddie away from him to give himself room to lead Eddie towards the stairs. He takes him upstairs. As he walks up the stairs, he can hear some of Richie’s friends hoot behind them, he ignores it. Upstairs, most of the doors are close, and he  _ knew _ what was going on in the rooms. Mostly because he could hear it. Richie walks into the first empty room and closes the door. Within the matter of seconds, Richie shoves Eddie back up against the door, pressing their open mouths against one another.

 

Eddie sucks Richie’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs, and in response Richie lets out a guttural groan. And the noise makes Eddie feel dizzy. Somehow, in a weird flurry of messy events, Richie somehow gets Eddie into bed, pinned under himself. 

 

Richie begins untucking Eddie’s shirt, and once he gets it out of his waist band he tugs at the hem of it.

 

“Off.” He mumbles against Eddie’s lips. 

 

Eddie obliges without hesitation and pulls the shirt over his head, not wasting any time pulling Richie back down to kiss him. Instead, Richie dodges Eddie’s mouth and attaches his lips to Eddie’s jaw. Eddie sighs in approval, arching his back up to press his bare chest against Richie’s clothed one. The shirt bothers Eddie so he begins clawing at the fabric on Richie’s back, trying to pull his shirt over his head. 

 

Richie sits back on his heels and tugs his shirt over his head and the whole world suddenly moves in slow motion. This guy is built like a fucking Greek God and Eddie doesn’t even know how to register that.

 

“Holy shit.” Eddie breathes.

 

Richie remains sat back as he chuckles.

 

“Stop fucking laughing and get down here I need to  _ touch you _ .” Eddie groans.

 

Richie’s more than happy to comply as he leans over Eddie. Eddie eagerly runs his hands down the front of Richie torse and leans up to bite at the base of his neck. 

 

It’s then that the light flips on in the room and Richie immediately drops his head and groans. He sits up and turns his head around, only to meet gaze with a stranger clutching a beer.

 

“This is...my room.” The stranger says. “So if you could...not hook up...in my bed.”

 

“How much do I gotta pay you to let me finish what I started here?” Richie says, and Eddie bites his lip at the notion.

 

The guy takes a sip of his beer. “Yea, not in here buddy, beat it.” 

 

Richie groans loudly. “Give us a minute to get decent, will you?”

 

“Yea, yea.” The guy sighs, closing the door.

 

Eddie realizes he’s been granted with a rare opportunity to regain his control on teasing Richie when he pitches the idea of just going back to his dorm. 

 

“I don’t know.” Eddie mumbles. “That kind of killed the mood.” 

 

It’s a bold faced lie, he’d love to go back to Richie’s dorm and  _ finish what they started _ , but he loves games more. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Eddie shrugs.

 

“You’re fucking unbelievable.” 

 

“Oh, baby, you have no idea.” Eddie shakes his head, grinning.

 

“No, I do. This is the  _ second _ time you’re cockblocking me.” Richie retorts.

 

“Neither of these were my fault, actually.” Eddie responds quickly.

 

“The first time it was your friend, so by extension, your fault. This time you could easily finish this but no, the mood is killed.” Richie says as he pulls his shirt on and climbs off the bed.

 

Eddie bites his lip as he watches the muscles in Richie’s back contract as he tugs his shirt over his head, but quickly drops the look when Richie turns around.

 

“Not my fault the mood left when that guy opened the door. Maybe  _ you _ should’ve looked into who’s room this was and you might’ve gotten some.”

 

“Might’ve?” Richie says, his voice eerily taunting as he wedges a knee between Eddie’s thighs a lures over him.

 

“Mhmm.” Eddie hums in response as Richie slowly cranes his neck to kiss Eddie.

 

That’s when there’s banging at the door again.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA OOPS


End file.
